


Still with me

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Ignoct Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Dream Reunion, Gen, Ghost-fic, Ignoct Week 2018, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: Ignis is experiencing visits from his dead King and then meets him in a dream, finally able to see the man he had become.





	Still with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as part of Ignoct week 2018. I don't have much experience writing Ignoct and this seemed like a great time to start. This is mostly canon-compliant.
> 
> I chose the situational prompt: Noct acts like Ignis’ guardian angel post-game
> 
> Opinions are both welcome an appreciated.

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still do not own XV, for the best I assure you. If I did though, there would be DLC costumes that allow characters to swap wardrobes.**

 

* * *

 

The return of the dawn to Eos brought many changes to the star, some seen by the eye and others felt keenly by her inhabitants. Though vision still eluded Ignis, he could feel the changes in the people after ten years of total darkness covering the lands. People were no longer afraid, animals had begun again to thrive as greenery sprouted back into life. Insomnia was under repair as were many of the properties outside of the city gates which were in the process of being taken down. No longer would a wall of any sort separate the peoples of Lucis.

 

It had been a week past that they had finally laid Noctis to rest and corrected the history books. Ignis had been intrigued to discover just how much of a role Ardyn had initially played in history prior to his forced fall from grace. In some ways Noctis had more in common with the red-haired man than Ignis expected right down to humorous accounts of his great dislike of carrots. It was just an ordinary day of work, sorting out paperwork and trying to get Lucis back to some sort of order. Then he felt it, a phantom touch to his shoulder and a soft voice in his ear.

 

_Get some sleep Specs. Paperwork isn’t going anywhere and your aide already went home for the night._

 

It was only the first of many experiences he had for the following month. Sometimes he would feel himself tugged back mid-hunt to avoid a deadly blow, others he would feel the press of lips upon his scarred brow with another demand that he take better care of himself since he hasn’t a charge. While a part of his heart ached, he could not deny that the presence was comforting.

 

When Ignis dreamed, he found himself in the throne room of the Citadel. Ignis could see in dreams. Sitting on the throne looking sleepy no-less, was Noct as he had been unable to see him in life. Hair longer and less styled, face slightly covered in stubble and wearing the royal raiment. Noctis was smiling warmly.

 

“So, are you going to come to me or do I need to come to you?”

 

Ignis didn’t hesitate, with one flick of his glasses he was across the throne room and returning the embrace to his King’s open arms. Noct had grown so much in those ten years and Ignis said the one thing he had wished to convey.

 

“I am proud of the King you became Noct.”

 

“Specs—“ Noctis felt himself about to cry but then he felt the smirk against his cheek.  
  


"Now, if you would kindly stop taking off with my glasses when I’m working.”

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you know me well enough, you KNEW Ardyn was at least going to have a mention because I have no self control.


End file.
